japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sari
Sari (サリ) is a genin level shinobi from Sunagakure. She is part of a genin team alongside Ittetsu and another unseen member. Background In the anime Sari alongside her two teammates, participated in the Konoha Suna joint Chunin Exams. She and her team were one of the few who managed to qualify for the second round. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within the Demon Desert. Personality She is very close friends with Matsuri and like her, she has a strong admiration for the Kazekage, Gaara, even going as far as to volunteer for the mission to save him. Appearance Sari has large brown eyes, and long brown hair parted in a bang that falls in the middle of her face. Her attire consists of the bandanna style forehead protector, a beige colored, high collared shirt, and she has bandages wrapped around her waist, including a purple colored skirt with slits in the side. She also wears a blue pair of thigh-high stockings, blue arm guards and blue sandals. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc Sari along with Matsuri goes with a huge battalion from Sunagakure to rescue Gaara after he is captured by Akatsuki. Both girls are relieved when Gaara's alive and states to Ittetsu that Gaara is the strong, silent elite type that could never be killed so easily. She and Matsuri then rush to Gaara's side, knocking Uzumaki Naruto down in the process. Temari then tells them to give Gaara some space. She along with everyone else return to Sunagakure after the incident. Five Kage Summit arc Sari can be seen standing just in front of Baki, Ebizo, and Matsuri. Along with the other villagers, seeing Gaara, Kankuro and Temari off as they left to the Summit, telling them to take good care of Gaara. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' Sari appears in Gaara's thoughts along with several other villagers, including his siblings and Baki, when he thinks of the members of Suna, stating that his villagers lives now 'belong to him', and he considers it his duty to protect them. Quotes *He is amazing *He is the strong quiet elite type *Lord Gaara Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Maito Gai' 'Rock Lee' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Tenten' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Aburame Shino' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Gaara' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Matsuri' 'Baki' 'Ebizo' Trivia *The name Sari can be written with the kanji for "sand" (砂), and "village" (里) meaning she might have been named after the village she comes from. *In Naruto Shippuuden movie 3, Sari appears in Gaara's thoughts along with several other villagers, including his siblings and Baki, when he thinks of the members of Suna, stating that his villagers lives now 'belong to him' and he considers it his duty to protect them. *She shares the same English voice actress as Kazamatsuri Moegi. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kanako Tojo *'English' : Wendee Lee all information on Sari is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sari Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females